Conversation of comfort
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Hera has come down to the underworld to talk to Hades about the one thing she is missing in her life, comfort.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **_I knew I should have updated this ages ago, but I never got that far, life tends to get in the way. Now I have decided to publish the last two chapters of this story. I hope all of you like them :o)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Conversation of comfort<strong>_  
>Hades startled, which frankly didn't happen all that often considering who he was. This time he however did. The reason for this was that there was a loud knock on his door. Or rather the door to his enormous underworld castle.<br>No one ever came down there unless they wanted to. The few times it happened it was usually one of his brothers, but not this time. That much he knew.

Another knock, but softer and less determined this time, meaning whoever was on the outside was not a man. Walking towards the door he wondered if there was a mistake and someone had come for his wife not him.  
>After all he didn't like his brothers, entertain any mistresses. Not even when his wife was up on earth like she was now. Hades was a standup man that after all the years they had been together, only had eyes for his wife.<br>He opened, only to find his younger sister and sister-in-law Hera on the outside. He looked at her in shock as she had never before come down to see him. They did speak on good terms, still they never socialized other than what was necessary.

"Hera," he said, standing in the doorway still.

"May I…?" she said, gesturing towards the castle.

"Of course," he said, stepping aside. The two of them walked to the living room area in silence. If you could indeed call it that considering the size and darkness of the colors in there.  
>He sat down in a big, dark grey chair and he stood at cross from her, looking at her with questioning eyes, trying to figure out what she in fact was doing there.<p>

"So how are things?" she asked polite.

"Gloomy, dark after all this is the underworld so there is a lot of death going around. That and I miss my wife," he said, which was true.

"That is understandable I suppose…" she said. She always wondered how he managed to do that, stay with her, knowing they would spend six months apart every year.

"What about you?" he asked back polite. Although if you listened close you could trace some concern in his dark voice.

"I'm…" she stopped, she wanted to lie and say she was fine, but that was as far from the truth as you could get. After all she had come down to the underworld to get some kind of support.

"Yes?" he wondered.

"Truth to be told, I'm horrible, Hades," she answered.

"Is Brother Zeus giving you grieving again?" he said, all things considered his brother's ways would never change.

"That he is yes, but that is not my main worry," she said, suddenly getting up, only to pace back and forth in his living room.

"Then what is it, dear Hera?" he asked her.

"Sometimes I feel so alone and trapped by our marriage, I mean he's never there. Well almost never, you know how he is. Lord forbids everyone knows how he is. I know my husband and I know how many children he has had with other women than me. It is a wonder that I still love him enough to stay with him. It's just sometimes I find myself in the position that I want so much to be held, like the other day…" she stopped.

"Oh Hera, please tell me you didn't…" Hades said, looking at her in shock, feeling she might have followed her husband's ways.

"I wouldn't, of course I wouldn't. I couldn't as that would be the end of us and I wouldn't want that. Do it with them for revenge is one thing, he knows of that. Go behind his back with someone is a complete other," she answered him, her tone sounded annoyed. Annoyed at him for thinking less of her.

"Then what did happen?" he asked her.

"I was walking in the streets of Athens as I needed to clear my head, and I happened to see this couple. Young and so much in love. It reminded me of me and Zeus back in the days right after we got serious. Now she seemed to be upset and he was holding her in a comforting way. I had to walk away, it was simply too upsetting. And as I rushed away from there all these thoughts started to enter me of what have become of Zeus and I. How much I miss when he holds me and make love to me and suddenly I found myself in an ally crying my heart out," she said with a sigh, looking at him. Her blue eyes were filled with sadness.

Hades dared to put a hand on her shoulder for comfort to make her continue. She did not deny her this, she instead said, "Then I heard this male voice asking me what was the matter, and I couldn't stop myself, I blurted out that my husband was a cheater and I couldn't bring myself to leave as I loved him. And I felt so alone and sad. He looked at me with sympathetic eyes, nodding. Then he did something extraordinary, he put his arms around me and held me as I cried. When I was done he let go and I whispered thank you. He said I was more than welcome and that it was a shame that a beautiful woman like I should be so sad. I smiled at him saying I always would remember him for his kindness. It is however odd that I felt more at peace from this stranger holding me for a second than with my husband. Why can he not do that to me. Why aren't I enough for him?"

Before she could help herself she let her guard down for the second time in two days, letting someone else than her dear husband hold her. Hades feeling more than sorry for younger sibling saw no other choice than to do just that. She had come to him in a moment of sadness and at this point she needed all she could get. He just wished that her husband could see her, then maybe he would think twice before going to his next mistress.  
>So without her knowing he called for him, with her still in his arms, knowing it could have a bad outfall if he actually did show up. He however didn't care. Not this time, he wasn't afraid of him.<p>

He could hear Zeus heavy footsteps coming towards them not a second sooner. He looked over Hera's shoulder at his brother's frown saying, "This is not what it looks like, you really need to tend to your wife."

"You…you betrayed me," Hera whispered.

"No, I did you both a favor," said Hades in a steady tone, whispering into her ear, "Talk to him."

"What is this about?" Zeus wanted to know, not too happy about seeing his wife with his brother.  
>Hera stepped away from Hades saying, "Don't punish him for holding me, he did only what was expected when I fell apart. In reality I needed your arms around me, but you are always too busy with someone else. Please Zeus I need you more than ever, don't turn me down."<p>

He looked at her, she was in way fine, shivering slightly, still crying, her eyes filled with a mix between fatigue and sadness. He nodded, and did what he should have done a long time ago, wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Let's go home," he whispered in an unusual soft tone, leaving Hades behind. He knew he had a lot to make up for, but today at this hour he would be willing to do just that. He didn't want to lose her.

* * *

><p>Hades on the other hand left his kingdom of death to go up to see his lovely wife. He found her on a field of blue flowers watching over some bunnies that were jumping about.<br>Hades smiled, as he walked up to her and put his hands on her waist. He leaned his head on her shoulder whispering, "See something you like."

"Mhm, they are cute aren't they?" she said, letting her hands rest atop of his.

"Very, too bad they wouldn't make it down with us," he said.

"I know, but I can still wish and watch them up here," she said with a sigh, still smiling.

"That you can, my love, that you can," he said, kissing her shoulder, wondering if he could get a rabbit or two to stay alive in the underworld just for her happiness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<strong> _


	2. Chapter 2

Conversation between Women  
>It was a few days later that Hera was walking pass some fields on earth. She had just managed to watch over a married couple as that was what she sometimes did. The wife had just given birth, reminding her of the pain of doing just that. After all she had children of her own, not just the earthlings that she also considered that. As she walked she came over Persephone, the younger Goddess seemed so very said, and so Hera walked up to her.<p>

"Hera?" she said, getting aware of her presence.

"Yes it is I, what is the matter, why so sad?" she wondered. After all it was a hot summer's day, the birds were singing and the bugs were flying about. Hera knew how much the fellow goddess loved that.

"I miss him," she said, referring to her husband, the one that stole her heart, when he stole her.

"Brother Hades?" she wondered, letting an arm wrap around her, holding her ever so close.

"Yes, I hate so very much being away from him, even if I like it here, watching what I do make things grow," she said with a heavy sigh.

"You are lonely," the older goddess concluded. After all Persephone never quite fit in with the other Gods and Goddesses, not with humans either. She in a way was the perfect much for the husband she loved so dearly.

"Very much so, I know he would come if I call, but I cannot do so every moment of every day," she whispered, hiding her head in her shoulder. After all her husband was a busy man as well. Someone needed to tend to the souls of the dead.

"I can understand that," said Hera, stroking her back every so gently, comforting her.

"I just wish we were not apart for so very long, how can you bear it when Zeus is away from you?" she asked in a soft tone, meeting her eyes.

"He is seldom there when he is home in any case, I get lonely and frustrated of course. But changing him will take more than decades," she said. He had stayed home after he found her with Hades thought.

"Your marriage is not good is it?" she wondered, looking into her blue eyes. Hera looked back into her hazel ones, saying, "It could have been worse, he doesn't beat me or anything like that, in fact he is quite gentle. I just wish he was more like Hades I suppose, only had eyes for me."

"I am lucky that way as I know he would never cheat, he respect me and I him, if I say no he would stop, much as he would come when I call upon him," said she with a smile.

Hera nodded saying, "You are lucky, he is a good guy, my brother."

"Spite the fact he lives where he does and have that job, he got a pure heart and I love him for it," she said, a smile on her pale red lips.

"You both do, are you feeling better? I really should get moving, I need to help Athena with something," she said with a face of dismay. She never liked her stepdaughter, but they could talk from time to time.

"I will be, thank you for the talk," said she and smiled. Hera gave her a kiss on the cheek, before wandering away. She smiled after her before she said, "Hades, I need to see you."

She walked to sit by a three, letting her fingers caress over the petals of a flower. Smiling, knowing he would be right with her, he always came when she needed him to. Even if she couldn't go down to him, he could come up to her. She smiled figuring that he wasn't a bad husband, and she was lucky to have him. Once she felt his footsteps behind her, she turned her head saying, "There you are, my king."

"My Queen," he greeted, half smiling at his beauty.

"Come, sit," she patted on the spot next to her and he did, and she leaned against him, feeling safe, loved and at peace. A moment like this was worth the world to him. As he held her close and kissed the top of her head she knew he would stay at least for some time. This she figured was how life should be, the two of them together, dozing in the sun.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading this chapter I would love to hear your point of view :o)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_ I know I could have made this longer, but I really didn't feel the need to do so, just wanted a bit of cuteness on the end :o)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Conversation between husband and wife.<strong>_

"Hades?" Persephone said as she sat snuggled up close to him on the couch, in the underworld.

"Mhm," he said, pressing a kiss within her light brown strands.

"When you kidnapped me years ago, how did you know I would stay and come to love you later?" she wondered.

"I did not, I hoped you would if I treated you right, although I should probably asked for your hand, rather than kinapping you," he concluded.

She laughed heartfelt saying, "You should have done so yes, but you know I am not the traditional man. And you have always treated me right, even if you might have been a bit rough at start."

"I was younger, had to show off," he said, remembering those days.

"Yes you did," said she with a giggle, before laughing, "So did you miss me while I was gone?"

"You know I always do, why?" he wondered, he had been up with her more this time than previous though. Both seemed to need each other equally.

"Just curious that is all," she said and smiled at him. He pressed a kiss into her dark strands saying, "I have a surprise for you."

"You do?!" she looked at him with curious eyes. Her entusiasm shining making her look years younger. He nodded and slowly got up from the couch, saying, "I would usually not do this, but I made an exception for you."

"Oh?" her curiosity fully awaken now, looking after him as he left the room. The again it came as no surprise he would make an exception for her, after all he loved her and he would do anything to make her happy. She would do the same for him.

"Cerberus, down," she heard him say, and the tree headed dog whimpering out in the hallways, padding in with handing head. Perse went over to pet his head, scratching him behind the ears. He wagged his tail and let out a happy bark, he had missed her she knew.

She smiled seeing Hades appear with what seemed like three grey bunnies in his hands. He handed them to her, making her squeal with joy, and their dog hide under the massive dining room table.

"How did you ever manage to get these, I thought you said you could not," she took one from his arms, stroking it gently. It was then the answer came to her, for these were not alive bunnies, but spirits of the ones that had once been alive. Still she sensed their soft fur and the cuteness.

"I found I take spirits down, and if a couple are bunnies why not, if it brings you so much joy," he said and smiled, letting the two other's go. They jumped around their dog, liked small grey shadows making a small sky of grey as they jumped around.

"Oh Hades I love them and you," she smiled kissing his lips still holding her small bunny. He really was the best man or God in the whole world and he was his. He smiled into the kiss, glad he could provide her the bunnies even if not fully alive. For it was her happiness he treasured the most.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading, I would love to hear your thoughts :o)<p> 


End file.
